Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to hand grenade sized dissemination devices, and more particularly to non-pyrotechnic disseminators.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional CS (teargas) grenade (M7A3), shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, relies on a burning pyrotechnic to disseminate 128 g of pelletized CS which results in approximately 45-50 grams of CS dispersed as an aerosol. Pyrotechnic disseminators can burn some of the CS, destroying its active properties, as well as posing a high risk of starting fires. The threat of fire limits the grenade's operational uses to outdoors scenarios under controlled conditions that reduce the risk of fires. Pyrotechnic devices operate over an extended period of time, typically measured in tens of seconds to minutes.
Bursting type grenades can provide a near instantaneous disseminated cloud. The obsolete ABC-M25 A2, shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, is an example of this type of grenade that uses an explosive detonator to expel the CS1 fill (˜57 g). A bursting grenade has a reduced risk of fire hazard, but due to its method of operation can cause injury to personnel from flying grenade body shrapnel.
A number of commercial riot control disseminators are available. These devices typically rely on pyrotechnics, explosives, or propellants (gas) to disseminate the riot control agent, and most use pyrotechnic fuze/delay systems. The pyrotechnic devices generally employ double and triple walled configurations to contain the pyrotechnic flame internally to try to reduce the risk of starting fires.
Furthermore, there are a number of devices that use compressed springs to propel a projectile, although many of these devices are focused on the toy and paintball industries, and whose primary function is to propel small projectiles. An example conventional grenade type device that uses compressed springs in its operation is provided below, the complete disclosure of which, in its entirety, is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,276 issued to Danon et al. for a “Non-Lethal Projectile” uses an internal spring to absorb energy upon impact of the device with the intended target. While this conventional solution is suitable for the purpose for which it was designed, it generally does not provide a suitable solution for both non-pyrotechnic and non-lethal uses, and accordingly there remains a need for a new non-pyrotechnic, non-lethal compressed spring powered disseminator.